


Some Kind of Way

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kanye West - Freeform, Rap Jesus, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

As Derek left the bathroom on the jet, thankful to finally be going home after three excruciatingly-long days, he heard the unmistakable sound of music. Who the hell was listening to music so loudly? He reached into the cabinet to get some coffee for the coffee pot and listened for what it might be and who might be listening to it. 

While he poured the coffee in, desperate for a caffeine boost so he could be awake for Savannah later, he listened carefully. Was that…Kanye West? Who would be listening to Kanye West? Maybe JJ? Possibly Emily? But no one else could possibly be listening to it. Which song was it? He turned the coffee pot on as he listened to the lyrics.

\----

So hear me out, hear me out  
I won’t go, I won’t go  
No goodbyes, no goodbyes  
Just hello, just hello  
And when you cry, I will cry  
And when you smile, I will smile  
And next time when I look in your eyes  
We’ll have wings and we’ll fly

\----

That was Only One, that he did with Paul McCartney. It was probably JJ; that could be a song that would make her think of Will and Henry and Michael. Finally, he had his cup of coffee and turned around to go back to his seat. It was Reid. No, it couldn’t be. Morgan turned his head toward him. It was him. Reid was listening to Kanye West?

“Kid, are you listening to Kanye West?” he asked confounded at the thought. 

Reid pulled off one side of the headphones; he hadn’t realized anyone was speaking to him. “What?”

“Are you listening to Kanye West?” he reiterated with a laugh. “That’s Only One with Paul McCartney?”

With a smile, Reid looked down for a second to pause the song. “Yea,” he said softly. “It’s a good song.”

“I agree,” he laughed. “You’re just the last person I would expect to be listening to Kanye West. Beethoven, Mozart, Schubert, but modern rap, that’s not you. Which means…something is making you listen to him. You wouldn’t just randomly pick up Kanye West.”

A small smile crept its way across Reid’s lips as he took the headphones off fully. “I-I’m seeing someone.”

“Really?” he asked. He was changing the subject, but this was a bombshell. “What’s her name?”

“Y/N,” he smiled. “Been seeing her for about four months. Hasn’t exactly been a secret, but I wasn’t about to broadcast it either.”

Wow. Reid finally had someone in his life that he loved. He could see it on his face. You probably couldn’t smack the smile off him right now. “Do we get to meet her one of these days?” Morgan asked. “Cause if I know anything, it’s that anyone who can hold your attention, must be quite the woman.”

“She is,” he swallowed. “She’s a nurse at the same hospital where Savannah works. I don’t think they know each other, but they technically work together.”

“That’s amazing, kid,” he smiled widely, slapping Reid’s knee. “I gotta meet this girl. You gotta bring her by one of these days.”

“Gotta bring who by?” JJ asked as she made her way to the coffee pot.

With the biggest smile, Morgan turned to JJ, who had absolutely no idea what the fuck was going on that was causing the two to smile so widely. “Pretty Boy’s got a girlfriend.”

“Really? What’s her name? Can we meet her? I’m so excited for you, Spence!” She couldn’t contain her happiness as she clapped her hands wildly in front of her face.

“Her name is Y/N,” he replied, his smile bright enough to practically blind the sun. “As long as she’s comfortable with it, I’ll bring her by next week some time. Can someone else tell Garcia I’m seeing someone though? She’s going to lose her mind.”

JJ laughed as the light from the sun shone upon her hair. “Oh my god, she is. I’ll let her know.”

“Thanks.”

“Okay, kid,” Morgan said, redirecting the conversation back to his original question. “What in the world is making you listen to Kanye West?”

As he put his headphones back in and pulled up the song again he let them know. “I told you. Y/N. She makes me feel a way that only Rap Jesus, or Yeezus as I believe he’s referred to, can explain. A wise man once told me Nas was King, and I’d have to agree, but Yeezus isn’t that bad.”

When Reid put his song back on, JJ just looked confused, as if she never ever expected Reid to listen to anything but classical music, but Morgan, well, Morgan almost died in a fit of laughter. Pretty Boy said Rap Jesus - he said Yeezus.


End file.
